


The Overlord of Ice vs. Love

by loseyourself99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: Gundham isn't really sure of Sonia's motives for trying to get his attention so much. Maybe he'll be able to learn that even an Ice Overlord needs someone to love.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"What is wrong Gundham?" Sonia asks.

"I am simply contemplating how much longer I will be stuck in this pitiful land." I respond knowing that this foolish girl will not understand.

"Dude what are you talking about?" The mortal known as Kazuichi asks.

"Yeah, can't you go one day without weirding everyone out." Akane times in.

"Where did all of you pitiful mortals come from." I asked looking around at all of them.

"Um...we're at lunch." The boy Hajime responds.

"Yeah we've all been sitting here watching you space out while your silly hamsters try to steal our French fries." Hiyoko cuts in with her annoying voice.

"You dare insult the Four Dark Devas by calling them hamsters." I say outraged. "If they could achieve their full power in this form you would be destroyed." I said storming off and hiding behind the door to the cafeteria.

"What's that guys deal he's so weird." I hear that pathetic mortal Kazuichi again.

"He is not weird, You should think more before you speak." I can hear Sonia scold him.

"Wait Ms. Sonia don't go." Hearing this I knew it was time for me and The Dark Devas to go.

"Oh Gundham you are still here." Sonia says behind me.

"Yes, the Four Dark Devas alerted me to a most strange presence." I lied, knowing a mere mortal would never see the truth.

"Ah yes, the Dark Devas. San-D, Jum-P, Cham-P, and Maga-Z. Right?" She replied smiling. The Dark Devas all popped out as if surprised or pleased to hear their names form someone else.

"Yes, that is correct." I said continuing on my way.

"Do not let them make you feel bad." She called after me. I shook off her comment I am the Ice Overlord I would never let a mortals words get to me.

But more importantly why does she care. I was always taught, when a mortal shows any kind of attention to you it is because they are expecting some kind of divine intervention. Although she probably not smart enough. Most importantly why am I still thinking about her. I pushed her out of my mind and decided to go home for the day.

The next morning I walked into the classroom and saw the usual mortals.

"Gundham, how goes it." Akane asked. Now no matter what I saw about mortals I definitely have the one that I favor and this mortal was alright with me.

"It goes well, I assume you are happy as well judging by the joy in you r greeting." I responded, she nodded in reply and pulled some meat out of her bag.

San-D jumped out of my scarf and ran over to Sonia.

"My, my, hello San-D." Sonia said smiling. Again she's caught me off guard with her ability to not just know their names but to know them by appearance.

"San-D return immediately." I order and she scampers back up into my scarf. I will have words with her later.

"Hello to you to Gundham" She says smiling.

"Can you bastards shut up for once in your life?!" Fuyuhiko yells at us.

"HEY, cut it out you guys. If you keep yelling I'm going to feel like I need to shit." Nekomaru yells back.

Why is it that mortals have to scream so much. I know it's because they have no power and yelling makes them feel better but really they must get themselves together.

"Hey Gundham." Sonia says grabbing my attention. "Do you think we could talk after school."

"Fine if it is the will of causality I shall meet you in the courtyard after school." I respond not sure what to think of this invitation.

The rest of the school day went by as bleakly as ever. It truly is taxing being stuck in this realm.

"So what do you think Sonia wants to talk to you about." Akane asks me at the start of our last class of the day.

"No idea, she is but a feeble minded woman." I respond, but secretly I enjoy the company of that strange female. I have never seen a human with the ability to call upon the names of The Dark Devas.

"Maybe she likes you" Hiyoko says annoyingly dragging out the word 'like'. "I mean you two freaks deserve each other."

"It is easy for a pathetic person like yourself to call anything you do not understand freakish." I respond. Besides there is no way that human girl has fallen for the charm of the Ice Lord...or has she?

Wait why am I contemplating this in the first place it does not matter what her feeling are a Lord of Ice like myself has no time for the meddling of a mere human girl.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kazuichi times in. "Ms. Sonia would never like someone like him."

I couldn't help but feel bother by his words. Why wouldn't she like me? Once again I put the thoughts out of my head. I refuse to be bother by human emotions or attachments.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked outside to greet the human known as Sonia.

"Hello, Gundham." She greets me "How is the Ice Overlord today."

"Ready to rid myself of this world, I find it insufferable." 

"Surely you do not find it all bad." She responds smiling. "You have friends, do you not?"

"I have people who amuse me." I respond. "But that is beside the point. For what reason have you summoned me?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to see if you would come." She said blushing as she looked away.

Jum-P woke from his slumber and scampered over to Sonia. She picked him up and snuggled him close.

"Aww, Jum-P. I like you as well." She says still holding him close.

"Are you a witch. What spell have you cast over the Four Dark Devas of Destruction." I asked warily.

"I've always taken an interest in you." She says and immediately blushes. "You know as a...friend."

"On the first day of class you introduced yourself and all of the Devas. Isn't that right Mirage Golden Hawk." She continued.

"Do not speak his sacred name. I must go now." I knew coming to see this infernal woman was a bad idea.

"What's goin' on guys." The pink haired fool shouts coming out of no where.

"What have we got here a hamster." He said reaching for Jum-P but before he could make contact Maga-Z hopped out and bit him.

"Ahhh" He screamed.

"Return to me" I said and Jum-P and Maga-Z returned to me at once. I began to walk off but stopped, I looked back "Good Day Mortal Woman." And continued on my way.

I returned home and assisted with the birth of a superior bovine catastrophe that would help me conquer this realm. That female has my mind racing.

Why is it that the Devas take such an interest in her?

Why is it that I find myself thinking about what she does so often?

What manner of trickery is she running?

I was thinking about those questions as the day faded and turned into night, and even still as night turned into the next morning.

As I walked into the classroom I saw that the pink haired wonder boy hanging around Sonia spinning a wrench in his hand.

I walk over to Sonia and look between the two of them.

"Sonia attend me." I state walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, we were talking." Kazuichi said annoyed.

"Oh, pardon me mortal. Is what I would say if your feelings weren't so beneath me." I continued to walk out of the classroom without so much as a word to the others. Within a couple of seconds Sonia was outside of the classroom with me.

"I'm glad you called me out here because I wanted to ask you something?" She said smiling bashfully.

I knew it here it comes what does this needy mortal want from me? Why is it that they never stray from their paths of irritation.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the tea house down the street after school." She continued. I did not know why she was asking me this a million things ran through my mind. That was until Maga-Z got impatient and scratched me with his claws.

"If that is what you want, I will think on this matter." I said indifferent.

"Great! Let me know at lunch." She said and practically skipped into the classroom.

She's a strange one.


End file.
